ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Instagram/Posts/2014/August
Aug 1 — About to hit a high note ��http://instagram.com/p/rKwV4tpFDZ/ Aug 1 — What a beautiful day MGM Mansionhttp://instagram.com/p/rLY3gsJFJV/ Aug 1 — Time for Lady to take a nap while Gaga comes out to play #artRAVELasVegashttp://instagram.com/p/rLktd6JFMY/ Aug 1 — Shall we give her a whirl? #artravelasvegas The ever evolving #artpopcouldmeananythinghttp://instagram.com/p/rLoe2xJFCT/ Aug 2 — I live and breathe my fans everyday. We are one, we belong together. Interaction, that's what ART is all about.http://instagram.com/p/rL5kT8JFI0/ Aug 2 — Bye Bye Birdies. Hoppin on the bus.http://instagram.com/p/rMIrJrpFIR/ Aug 2 — Thank you for the flowers, the applause, all of it. Gonna rest my head soundly tonight. Goodnight.http://instagram.com/p/rMJ9diJFJm/ Aug 2 — Ain't so bad livin on the road to nowhere on my own. That Gypsy life takes me to beautiful nature. Reminds me of Stevie Nicks.http://instagram.com/p/rMuGTzJFJb/ Aug 2 — Bathtime. I love singing with Tony so much, and touring ARTPOP. I'm so happy it hurts to smile ��http://instagram.com/p/rNPo7xJFK9/ Aug 2 — Nevadahttp://instagram.com/p/rNf74XJFJX/ Aug 2 — Pooltime babieshttp://instagram.com/p/rNgOhmpFJ8/ Aug 2 — A Patron of the Bar loaned me a book, mysteries plus white wine spritzer plus sunshine equals ��http://instagram.com/p/rNgb62pFKQ/ Aug 2 — Baby Metal and I will rip your face off. #artRave #HearNewMusichttp://instagram.com/p/rNgb62pFKQ/ Aug 2 — It's show time baby. Back to back shows. And daddy's watchin' ⚓http://instagram.com/p/rNgb62pFKQ/ Aug 3 — Monster 4 Life #artRaveTahoehttp://instagram.com/p/rOn-kipFLL/ Aug 3 — Happy Birthday Tony Bennett. My friend. I'm so lucky to know you. ��http://instagram.com/p/rPbSWjpFDn/ Aug 3 — There's no love song finer, but how strange the change from major to minorhttp://instagram.com/p/rPenj8pFLK/ Aug 3 — For the best. ��http://instagram.com/p/rQQ1QvJFBx/ Aug 3 — Nice breeze and warm swimhttp://instagram.com/p/rQUNORJFHc/ Aug 3 — Cookin for my man.http://instagram.com/p/rQagrlpFDm/ Aug 3 — Italianahttp://instagram.com/p/rQlQjgJFHG/ Aug 4 — I love this fan made mock up of the album, very sweet #KleinARTPOPhttp://instagram.com/p/rSlNghpFFr/ Aug 4 — Let's face the music and dance.http://instagram.com/p/rSu2JCpFGa/ Aug 4 — ANGELPIGhttp://instagram.com/p/rSu_M9JFGn/ Aug 4 — Cheek to Cheek ��me and bobbyhttp://instagram.com/p/rSw5XgJFKH/ Aug 4 — I do!!!http://instagram.com/p/rTKeMsJFA6/ Aug 5 — Me and my pig by Helen Greenhttp://instagram.com/p/rUnxkkJFO1/ Aug 5 — APHRODITE LADY SEASHELL BIKINI. #ifyoudontARTPOPgrabaglowstickorgetthefuggouthttp://instagram.com/p/rUpTKWpFBW/ Aug 6 — Love you little monsters, long and beautiful day. Amazing things ahead. You believing in me makes every new journey better than the last. ��http://instagram.com/p/rWL1kfpFD-/ Aug 7 — Altitude Sickness is no Joke! #hitThatHospitalShit #artRaveDenver many true ravers crowd tonighthttp://instagram.com/p/rYtKd-pFOs/ Aug 7 — EAU DE GAGA coming soon. Photo by Steven Klein.http://instagram.com/p/raAg-WpFJa/ Aug 7 — Just another day with Mommy. #AsiaGramhttp://instagram.com/p/raH3ljpFGV/ Aug 7 — Off to Seattle for more ART and RAVINGhttp://instagram.com/p/raIBkspFGs/ Aug 7 — ���� princess ��������http://instagram.com/p/raSbJXpFI0/ Aug 7 — Me and Joseph Gordon Levitt performing on the set of SIN CITY 2http://instagram.com/p/ra-fzJJFNw/ Aug 8 — For the adventurous woman and the man who loves her. ��http://instagram.com/p/rcxqXLJFKm/ Aug 8 — #artraveSEATTLE it's the LAST artRave in the US I'm ready to rumble!http://instagram.com/p/rdoG49JFCP/ Aug 9 — SEATTLEhttp://instagram.com/p/rfP6DsJFJX/ Aug 9 — Moohttp://instagram.com/p/rfrUeMJFOt/ Aug 10 — Just finished Meet and Greet night night monster ravers ��I love youhttp://instagram.com/p/rgzQ5yJFGO/ Aug 10 — Vintage handmade illesteva glasseshttp://instagram.com/p/rgzRrFpFGP/ Aug 10 — Vintage Custom Balmainhttp://instagram.com/p/rgzSN2pFGQ/ Aug 10 — Day off, getting that moonglowhttp://instagram.com/p/rhyAn7pFFY/ Aug 10 — My beautiful lil bubbahttp://instagram.com/p/riw4bkJFOQ/ Aug 11 — EAU DE GAGA coming this season. Artwork By Steven Klein @skstudlyhttp://instagram.com/p/rjG-kxJFIf/ Aug 11 — Saying goodbye to my little girl miss her alreadyhttp://instagram.com/p/rkQMcmJFKu/ Aug 11 — Off to Tokyo I fed her like 1000 treats and sang her songshttp://instagram.com/p/rkQ5mDpFL5/ Aug 11 — I Wont Dance, Don't ask Mehttp://instagram.com/p/rkRaABJFMu/ Aug 11 — I Wont Dance, Don't ask Mehttp://instagram.com/p/rkRbwPJFM0/ Aug 11 — My Heart Won't Let My Feet Do a Things They Should Dohttp://instagram.com/p/rkRkYrpFNC/ Aug 11 — Post by Gagahttp://instagram.com/p/rkS_HaJFPf/ Aug 11 — Post by Gagahttp://instagram.com/p/rkTJmhpFPz/ Aug 12 — Tokyo , my favorite place. Aphrodite took a hit of love and went to a disco in the future.http://instagram.com/p/rmBqEOpFKH/ Aug 12 — ARTPOP is a bit success in Japan, and I'm so happy to be here with them to celebrate.http://instagram.com/p/rmCUmgJFKn/ Aug 12 — Luckiest girl in the world #artRAVETokyohttp://instagram.com/p/rmCqklJFK4/ Aug 12 — Nightlife Tokyo Bitcheshttp://instagram.com/p/rmZ0ItpFIs/ Aug 12 — I love my Japanese fans. Thank your for all my presents!http://instagram.com/p/rmaIAEpFJH/ Aug 12 — Me and my sister shabu shabuhttp://instagram.com/p/rmc47mpFM1/ Aug 12 — Roppongi Gypsyhttp://instagram.com/p/rngfV2JFO0/ Aug 12 — I miss my little bucket (my nick name for her) but she is in good hands! ��http://instagram.com/p/rnuqhGJFDp/ Aug 12 — love riding around Tokyohttp://instagram.com/p/rnwBgJpFFN/ Aug 12 — A Japanese monster gave me a stuffy Asia I'm bringing her everywhere I love my fans. #DONKIHOTEqueenhttp://instagram.com/p/rnwi8kJFFy/ Aug 13 — artRAVE Tokyo lets go!http://instagram.com/p/roRWDFJFJh/ Aug 13 — Pre show regime, or I might be the Hannibal Lector of Beautyhttp://instagram.com/p/roRfuipFJp/ Aug 13 — Getting ready ready to rave TokyoMonsterStyle with @taraesavelo in a crown by monster @oOMOoOEOohttp://instagram.com/p/rogtdkJFH7/ Aug 13 — This about sums up my week. #MonsterPresents are the best.http://instagram.com/p/rpGWOapFIu/ Aug 13 — With my friends in Harajuku. #IFUCKDOGhttp://instagram.com/p/rpNxasJFEm/ Aug 13 — Their whole store is like an artpiece and they made it look so special for me.http://instagram.com/p/rpN7WxpFE7/ Aug 13 — I left with amazing clothes and a portrait of me as a gift. Such a beautiful place. My people. Just me and my canvas midnight in Harajuku.http://instagram.com/p/rpOOjBJFFi/ Aug 13 — ARTPOP foreverhttp://instagram.com/p/rpP7yTJFIz/ Aug 13 — Night night beautiful Tokyo.http://instagram.com/p/rpQUZepFJY/ Aug 14 — After one whole quart of brandy, like a daisy im awake #artravetokyo SHOW 2 Stadium Stylehttp://instagram.com/p/rq2l7mpFGd/ Aug 14 — Showtime Tokyo. Rocket #9 take off to the planet #Venushttp://instagram.com/p/rrErg1JFAe/ Aug 14 — I miss my Asiahttp://instagram.com/p/rrF6AEpFBj/ Aug 14 — Playtime #ARTPOP #MonsterStyle AZABU APHRODiSHY ����http://instagram.com/p/rrlujyJFLA/ Aug 14 — When we walked in they played Venus. It was magical. #HausOfGagahttp://instagram.com/p/rsydVcpFP9/ Aug 14 — And then we partied all night longhttp://instagram.com/p/rszx2bJFB_/ Aug 15 — Goodbye Tokyo Daisuki 'Ev'rytime We Say Goodbye I Die A Little' See u when I come back to sing Jazz for you.http://instagram.com/p/rtlSnCJFPX/ Aug 15 — On the way to Korea I'm so excited to see my monsters! #さようなら ���� #안녕하세요 ����http://instagram.com/p/rtri3FpFFF/ Aug 15 — Mr. Yamamoto sent me this beautiful jacket this morning. #ArigatoKansai I Love U and support your Artistryhttp://instagram.com/p/rtsFIEpFFt/ Aug 15 — Korea is about to erupt with #MonsterStylehttp://instagram.com/p/ruKnZbJFCI/ Aug 15 — Thank you to the hundreds of beautiful fans that greeted me at the airport. Your love means so much to me. I will show you my love and leave my heart on the stage #ARTPOP #artRAVESeoulhttp://instagram.com/p/ruLCLDpFCv/ Aug 15 — Seoul Gypsyhttp://instagram.com/p/ruMJuVJFEi/ Aug 15 — Knit Suit by Wilson Pk stunning young recent graduate from Saint Martins Fashion School in Londonhttp://instagram.com/p/ruOkZFJFIy/ Aug 15 — My best friend my whole life is from Korea. We are having so much fun.http://instagram.com/p/rugdbxJFKm/ Aug 15 — Hello Claricehttp://instagram.com/p/rvFui0pFMg/ Aug 15 — My little bubba girl I miss her she's having rest time in the country. I'll be home soon my baby darling.http://instagram.com/p/rvYMKCpFJd/ Aug 16 — Sleepy in Seoul. Getting amped for the show tonight. ������ #artraveseoulhttp://instagram.com/p/rv2gybJFHt/ Aug 16 — Found a piercing shop in Apgujeong. Dope jewelry and Korean Metalheads running the shop. Needle plus alcohol equals happy gaga��http://instagram.com/p/rwAAw2pFA7/ Aug 16 — I went up a gauge #artPunk I love my fans so much you make me feel alivehttp://instagram.com/p/rwEdtxpFFQ/ Aug 16 — Preshow funhttp://instagram.com/p/rwcnGZJFOb/ Aug 16 — Re-pierce up a gauge . #AbramovicMethod ������http://instagram.com/p/rw81_1pFBi/ Aug 16 — Off to Australia. Will be dreaming of my Aussie Monstershttp://instagram.com/p/rxJL1_pFJ0/ Aug 16 — Robert always takes such good care of us when were in Asia. Once our Butler now our friend.http://instagram.com/p/rxMfrVJFAQ/ Aug 17 — Australia we have arrived! #MonsterStyle #artRavePerthhttp://instagram.com/p/ryq8xUpFGt/ Aug 17 — A View of Heaven from my Roomhttp://instagram.com/p/ryrnNoJFHb/ Aug 17 — And so happy to seehttp://instagram.com/p/ryrtYrpFHj/ Aug 17 — My AussieMonsters at the hotel. I was so overwhelmed with happiness and have missed you so much.http://instagram.com/p/ryr7-mpFH0/ Aug 17 — Aussie Aussie Aussie Oi Oi Oihttp://instagram.com/p/ryuU_pJFKu/ Aug 18 — I don't know why. but I miss him extra today. Wish he was here. This moment with Sara was so lovely. ��http://instagram.com/p/r0gZLYpFB9/ Aug 18 — A true Venus is beautiful at any size. #BodyRevolution Don't allow Society to tell you what beauty is. back when they first made painting and sculptors of the goddess she was represented as a round and fertile woman. It was in style to be thicker because food was a sign of money. eat up children. Life is too short.http://instagram.com/p/r0hkXBpFD-/ Aug 18 — A Monster Made this for us. I love it so much. I miss himhttp://instagram.com/p/r1gTSLJFMO/ Aug 18 — A monster made this for me too. I cried when I saw it. she said 'I know you miss Asia' now you can be with her all the time. It's a metal ring that looks just like her.http://instagram.com/p/r1hU2GJFNW/ Aug 18 — Thank you to Qantas, Live Nation, and my team for the big beautiful plane they sent for us to come to Australia.http://instagram.com/p/r1iFtIpFOa/ Aug 18 — Getting ready to ice myself for #ALShttp://instagram.com/p/r1qsZ5pFH1/ Aug 18 — #IceBucketChallenge #ALS #SharePainShowCompassion I nominate Adele, Michael Rapino, Vincent Herbert, and Arthur Fogel #RichPeoplehttp://instagram.com/p/r1uvbnJFNv/ Aug 18 — Here's The Standard Edition Album Cover Artwork of Tony Bennett and I's new jazz record 'Cheek To a Cheek'http://instagram.com/p/r2Wv_rJFPR/ Aug 18 — The Deluxe Edition Artwork of Tony and I's jazz album 'CHEEK TO CHEEK' Pre-order begins 8/19 US/Can/Mex, 8/20 rest of worldhttp://instagram.com/p/r2W_07pFPl/ Aug 19 — PreOrder 'Cheek To Cheek' and our song 'I Can't Give You Anything But Love' TODAY http://smarturl.it/CheekToCheek #TonyGaGahttp://instagram.com/p/r3mYXTpFMF/ Aug 19 — Today is one of the happiest days of my life. Just me and my baby, singing our blues away with Jazz.http://instagram.com/p/r3m0nqpFMY/ Aug 19 — Official Artwork for 'I Can't Give You Anything But Love' Listen HERE: http://smarturl.it/CheekToCheek #tonygaga ����http://instagram.com/p/r4LzTMpFMl/ Aug 20 — Off to #artRAVEperth I'm so excited!!!http://instagram.com/p/r6nhpbJFHi/ Aug 20 — Jazz Punk In my Gypsy Trunk #CheekToCheekhttp://instagram.com/p/r6n0NQpFH1/ Aug 20 — Black Jesus @asielhardison serving for ALS and the GODS! #icebucketchallenge #artraveperthhttp://instagram.com/p/r60yBGpFGm/ Aug 20 — It's showtime Aussie's. Can't wait to rave with my Monsters! #artraveperth lots to celebrate today!http://instagram.com/p/r63AfiJFJj/ Aug 20 — Me and Brian May from QUEEN. They came tonight to the artRAVE and I'm so PROUD of Adam Lambert singing with them. Made me cry during Dope when I saw them all sitting there. I thought about Freddie.http://instagram.com/p/r7KHuQJFFV/ Aug 20 — Queen at the #artraveperth ����������http://instagram.com/p/r7K9KoJFGs/ Aug 20 — The best is the fishnet bruise-burn. RAVER INJURIE. Slashin knee flesh oi oi oi. #artraveperthhttp://instagram.com/p/r7MZVKpFJJ/ Aug 20 — Beautiful gift from a monster tonight. If you look closely you can see Asia engraved on a tiny mirror.http://instagram.com/p/r7c4BJpFEr/ Aug 21 — On the way to Melbourne to see my beautiful monsters. More and more, of all things l've always pined for.http://instagram.com/p/r89B9YpFMw/ Aug 21 — Melbourne Babyhttp://instagram.com/p/r9rkJcJFCN/ Aug 21 — My room is lovely it has a piano so i can write songs.http://instagram.com/p/r9ryTmJFCs/ Aug 22 — Mommy will be home soon bucket ����http://instagram.com/p/r-ajkypFFX/ Aug 22 — #artRaveMelbournehttp://instagram.com/p/r-dpJ9JFKb/ Aug 22 — I play Bertha in Sin City 2 out tomorrow! Robert and Frank are the best ever. Boy do they know how to coach a bad girl into being good. ��http://instagram.com/p/r-eE6npFLH/ Aug 22 — Aussie Aussie Aussie I was so happy to see my fans outside the hotel I wish I could have gotten to everybody!http://instagram.com/p/r_cC6_pFAy/ Aug 22 — Oi oi oihttp://instagram.com/p/r_cLj5JFA7/ Aug 22 — Nakedhttp://instagram.com/p/r_dIrNJFBt/ Aug 22 — Miss u asia girlhttp://instagram.com/p/r_kpOjJFIp/ Aug 22 — SisterShithttp://instagram.com/p/r_lOzypFJa/ Aug 22 — Bewitched Bathtimehttp://instagram.com/p/r_0ArEpFHO/ Aug 22 — Lip syncing to my own renditions , I couldn't sleep and wouldn't sleep. Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered.http://instagram.com/p/r_1MogpFJE/ Aug 22 — Boo boo I miss u so ��http://instagram.com/p/sAIJabpFCs/ Aug 23 — Miss you Tony ��http://instagram.com/p/sCW-sFJFHr/ Aug 23 — Haus Party metal Melbournehttp://instagram.com/p/sD89JvpFJF/ Aug 23 — Throwing up baby metal signs. The demonic duo: Lady Gaga and Lady Starlighthttp://instagram.com/p/sD9PUAJFJy/ Aug 23 — Livin' after midnight. Melbourne Metal Madnesshttp://instagram.com/p/sD-HD8JFLv/ Aug 23 — #AnotherOneBitesTheDusthttp://instagram.com/p/sD_rOmJFO7/ Aug 24 — Warming up for the show after a long night with my Crüehttp://instagram.com/p/sE5NChpFKj/ Aug 24 — Coolin' With My Youngs #dontBeFuckinWithMyYoungshttp://instagram.com/p/sFQ7f7JFLZ/ Aug 24 — Listening to KeeF relaxing in my room, you Aussies were killin it tonight I ������������youhttp://instagram.com/p/sFem5epFBl/ Aug 25 — Poppin Bottles n sh��thttp://instagram.com/p/sHEg3_JFKR/ Aug 25 — EastBound and Down Marathon and maybe some sleep. Brisbane baby were comin for you.http://instagram.com/p/sHsELKJFN_/ Aug 25 — Lil frenchie buns waiting for mommy with her new friends. Be home soon angel!http://instagram.com/p/sH0tM5pFJ4/ Aug 26 — Sleepy girl, resting up before Brisbane. In the car with my pillow. Missing T.http://instagram.com/p/sJfj-KJFCn/ Aug 26 — EAU DE GAGA our fall/winter fragrance for EVERYONEhttp://instagram.com/p/sKFLFcpFAJ/ Aug 26 — Artwork by Steven Klein. A scent for the adventurous woman and the man who love her. �� This scent is a knockout.http://instagram.com/p/sKFU2TpFAX/ Aug 26 — OFFICIAL VIDEO for Me and Tony's 'I Can't Give You Anything But Love' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NNh7xyLwwLc ��http://instagram.com/p/sL665yJFDX/ Aug 27 — Off to a royal affair ��http://instagram.com/p/sMQ_qGpFKq/ Aug 27 — Queen was amazing tonight, I cried most of the night. beautiful musical artistry all nighthttp://instagram.com/p/sM9iTFJFFd/ Aug 27 — Son is an amazing drummer, a family affair.http://instagram.com/p/sM97YgJFGG/ Aug 27 — Tony Bennett & I are the stars of the @HM holiday campaign! ✨ #CheekToCheek #HMTonyGagahttp://instagram.com/p/sM-ilaJFG7/ Aug 27 — Me, Dr. Brian May, Adam Lambert in plain site with the whole gang. #anotheronebitesthedust for this New Yorker #dreamscometrueItellyouhttp://instagram.com/p/sM-zpgpFHZ/ Aug 27 — Tonight I felt alive in a way I have not before. I returned to the Radio GaGa mothership to pay homage to my leaders. It was emotional and wild.http://instagram.com/p/sNADTJJFJZ/ Aug 27 — Queen��http://instagram.com/p/sNAqS3JFKO/ Aug 27 — Me and Tony are so excited to swing jnto the holidays with H&M! Get ready to snuggle up with some jazz classics and build holiday memories!http://instagram.com/p/sN383hpFDe/ Aug 27 — I never thought I would have a friend like this. We talk about everything, We sing, we laugh, we cry. And here were taking a selfie �� #tonygagahttp://instagram.com/p/sN5bvZJFFz/ Aug 28 — I'm so sick today and I hate being sick so here a video interpretation of me today. I'm the cat. Look out birds!!http://instagram.com/p/sOidweJFFf/ Aug 28 — This photo of Asia made me cry instantly. Waiting for mommy. I'll be there soon I love you so my favorite girl.http://instagram.com/p/sPPOEdJFMm/ Aug 30 — Time for a meet n greet with my #AussieMonsterAngels You are all so damn sweet!http://instagram.com/p/sUrifqJFLH/ Aug 31 — Aussie monsters are the best look at this pillows!! I'm gonna cuddle with it !http://instagram.com/p/sWE5eDJFKp/ Aug 31 — Working hard backstage before the show!http://instagram.com/p/sW882XpFCc/ Aug 31 — #ESPN US Open baby doll!http://instagram.com/p/sW9RFZJFC1/ Aug 31 — #hmtonygaga Tony's Girl. Monsters don't know but I've been doing promo behind the scenes for months! Did some more today! ������http://instagram.com/p/sW90yXpFD1/ References }} Category:Instagram